


7 Years And More To Come

by elsajewel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Overview of their family, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Just JaeWoo's cute little family.Yup, that's it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	7 Years And More To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun. Hope you will like it. 
> 
> I'm not really good with writing like this so I'm so sorry in advance :(

**Good morning, daddy!**

  
  
  


It is Hyunwoo’s routine to go to his parents’ room after waking up. His parents love it because they get to wake up to a lovely kid who will give them kisses and hugs just to wake them up. The married couple would often pretend they are still sleeping so they would receive more kisses until they start a tickle fight with the child. It’s always a beautiful morning in their household. 

  
  


**Good morning, Hyunnie!**

  
  


**Daddy, I miss Papa!**

Hyunwoo really got Jungwoo’s habit of talking in pout and Jaehyun thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world. Their kid also got Jungwoo’s activeness. He’s currently jumping on their bed and he knows his husband would get mad because Hyunwoo might fall or get hurt. His husband is really protective of their son and he can’t blame him. But Jungwoo is not here so he let’s Hyunwoo enjoy this moment for a while. _ Let’s just say that he is the cool dad. _

  
  


**Your papa will be home today. Don’t worry, Hyunnie. How about I give you a bath then let’s cook breakfast? Hmm?**

  
  


**Okay daddy! Pancakes please!!!**

The child gets more excited and is shouting  _ Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! _ until they reached the bathroom. And Jaehyun? He wouldn’t dare complain about the noise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Jaehyun was drying up Hyunwoo, he could hear a noise coming from downstairs. He knows it’s his husband and he’s trying his best not to make that big of a noise because he thinks that they’re still asleep. Jungwoo is always so considerate with the both of them that’s why Jaehyun is so head over heels for him.

**Hyunnie, I think your Papa is already here. But we have to stay quiet. We will surprise him. Okay?**

Hyunwoo giggles because he loves surprises and he loves when his Papa makes a  _ funny  _ face when he is surprised or just actually shocked most of the time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo is a famous model. He’s usually out of the town or the country for shoots or endorsements. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is a businessman. The future heir of the  _ Jung Co. _ That’s why he has the privilege and convenience to work anytime and anywhere he wants but not when there’s a lot of papers to sign. Jungwoo would always tell Jaehyun beforehand if he had to go somewhere so Jaehyun could adjust his working hours and the same goes with Jungwoo. The married couple always try to match their schedules so that one of them will be there for their kid. If they really can’t match their schedules, that’s when Hyunwoo’s grandparents come into the picture.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You really can’t ask a child to stay quiet especially when the said child is  _ very _ excited to meet his Papa because the moment Jaehyun and Hyunwoo took the last step of the stairs, Hyunwoo runs to Jungwoo.

  
  


**PAPA!!!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!!**

  
  


_ Hyunwoo is so loud! _

  
  


Jaehyun’s heart was so happy when he saw the view of his husband and son hugging each other.

  
  


**Did my Hyunnie miss Papa?**

Then Jungwoo plants a lot of kisses on Hyunwoo’s faces which made the young one giggle so much.  _ He’s very much like Jungwoo _ , Jaehyun thinks.

**Yes, Papa! You know what yesterday we went to the park and Daddy bought me ice cream. I ate a lot, Papa!!!**

He’s doomed. Jaehyun is so doomed because he knows Jungwoo will be mad for letting Hyunwoo eat  _ too much _ ice cream but he’s safe for now because Jungwoo seems to not care because their child is telling a lot of stories that happened when his husband was away.

  
  


**My baby really did enjoy his time with his daddy, huh? Papa is kinda jealous.**

Jungwoo pouts. Jaehyun thinks he’s looking at two kids right now. They’ve been married for 7 years and have a 5-year old kid but he’s still amazed with his husband’s duality. When he poses or walks down the runway, he looks cold, fierce, and scary but in reality, he is the biggest baby.

He is Jaehyun’s first baby after all. Hyunwoo is second.

**Don’t be jealous, Papa. We can go to the amusement park next time. Daddy and Grandpa promised me that I can go there now because I’m a big boy.**

**Okay baby, we’ll go there.**

Happy screams of a child can be heard in every corner of their house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a while of catching up, Jungwoo left Hyunwoo for a while in the living room telling him that he would help his daddy cook  _ but he really won’t.  _ He just wants a few minutes of alone time with his husband.

  
  


So now, Jungwoo is back hugging Jaehyun.

  
  


**The pancakes smell good. You are really a good cook, Jae.**

Jaehyun hums. He missed this. He missed his husband.

**But you smell better and I bet you taste better too.**

Jaehyun almost dropped the spatula he was holding because what is his husband doing? It’s too early for teasing.

**Woo, what are you trying to get from me?**

  
  


**Just your love, babe.**

  
  


**What do I need to do to show it to you?**

Jungwoo turns Jaehyun around. He was done cooking just in time.

  
  


**Kiss me.**

He pecks his husband’s lips softly and Jungwoo whines like a baby.

  
  


**Jae what was that? We haven’t seen each other in 3 days and I get a peck? What are you? My friend?**

The other laughs because he knows his husband too well and he won’t let go of Jaehyun unless he gets what he wants.

So Jaehyun kisses him again this time - more passionately.

Even before they fully turn it into a make out session, Jaehyun decides to break their lips apart.

**I’d make sure to get more after breakfast, Mr. Jung Jaehyun.**

He whispers to his husband’s ears and Jaehyun shivers because Jungwoo really knows what to do to keep Jaehyun going so he plays along with it.

**Oh trust me babe, you will. I’ll go get Hyunwoo first so we can finally eat.**

  
  


He was about to leave Jungwoo’s close proximity but he decided to tease Jungwoo too.

**And later who knows what or who I would eat?**

Then smirks at his husband.

  
  
  
  
  


Although there is a promise of what would happen after breakfast, they made sure to enjoy the food with Hyunwoo and his cute antics and making sure to catch up for the time lost.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


7 years and more years to come for their wonderful family.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3
> 
> I do write sns aus on twitter too @babiejzeus :)


End file.
